Punishment
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Robin asks Negan to punish her, so we get an inappropriate use of a ping-pong paddle and an interesting use of pearls, too.


"Let the slaughter begin!" Negan declared.

Instead of raising Lucille into the air or standing in front of a sea of dead or just plain unfortunate fucks, Negan raised a ping-pong paddle in the air as he stood before a ping-pong table in the Sanctuary's make-shift rec room. If anyone had any leisurely time and some points burning in their pocket, they could come here to play or watch a movie or grab a drink. But every Saturday night – or seven days since there was no real way to be sure of what day of the week it actually was – Negan claimed the rec room for a ping-pong tournament. Saviors and workers and wives alike could play, though, mostly just the Saviors had the balls and free time to challenge him. The wives mainly lingered around to watch until he escorted one of them back to his room for some…quality time. But Negan hasn't lost a single game so far, and the tradition hasn't failed him yet, so he isn't stopping anytime soon.

"Zero serving zero," Negan said to Simon from across the ping-pong table. He held his worn rubber, red-faded-to-almost-pink paddle at the ready and the white ball over the table, ready to drop. "Get fucking ready."

Across the way, Simon spun the paddle, also ready. Negan looked around at his Saviors crowded around the table, getting ready for the show. There was only wife here, and it was the only wife that Negan cared for or hoped to see. Robin was leaning against one of the couches, staring at him with a little, shy smile on her glistening lips. Out of all his wives, she was happy just with a bit of lip gloss and she didn't need anything else to look stunning. Negan turned to Robin and winked, and she blushed, pushing her brown hair out of her face as she waved at him shyly. Turning back to Simon, Negan served and wacked the ever-loving shit out of the ball.

"Anyone laying own bets?" Negan called out to the room at large. After a particularly hard backhand, Simon failed to return the ball. The first point was in Negan's favor. What a surprise. "One serving zero."

Concentrating on the game, Negan didn't notice Robin shift where she was standing. She bit her bottom lip until it was puffy, a heat rising to her face and flushing down her neck to the tops of her full breasts. Robin pressed her thighs together, rubbing her legs like a cricket easily in her black dress. Negan had told her not to wear panties because he had a surprise planned for her later. Now, she wasn't sure what the surprise was, but she could imagine how it would end.

"Two!" Negan loudly cheered for himself. "Two serving fucking zero!"

From where she was standing Robin had an excellent view of the game, but her eyes didn't bother to track the white ball. She was staring hard at Negan, watching how his face was in rapturous manic glee over winning. His jacket was open and she could see the ripple of his chest muscles with every swing. Negan could swing a paddle better than he could swing Lucille. Robin nearly whimpered at the thought of him using that paddle at her, but she was too shy to ask him to do that.

"Three!" Negan waited for Simon to get fetch the ball from where he bounced it across the room. "Come on, Simon, at least make it a fucking challenge for me," Negan teased. His eyes slid over to Robin while he dragged his tongue across him bottom lip. He took in Robin's slightly flushed appearance and tilted his head at her. Robin only smiled at him sweetly, and Negan flashed a smile back before he turned back to the game. "Three serving fucking zero."

Surprisingly, it was Negan who missed the ball this time. "Oh, nice! One fucking point for you, Simon," He freely complimented his right-hand man. Say what you want about Negan's dick-ish nature, but he wasn't a sore loser. He was a pain in the ass when he won because he was so obnoxious, but Negan could lose with dignity. It made Robin smile. "Three serving one!"

The next time Simon missed the ball, it bounced off the wall behind him and rolled underneath the couch where Robin was standing. "Can you get that for us, Robin?" Negan asked her off the cuff.

Robin shuffled her feet in her black ballet flats. She could say no, but this could work in her favor. Using the couch as leverage, Robin bent over, pointing her rear towards Negan as she arched her back. While her hand swept under the couch searching for the ball, Robin felt the hemline of her already short black dress rise dangerously high to rest just under the curve of her ass. She was sure the backs of her thighs were damp and glistening with her arousal as she had already worked herself up just watching Negan play with the paddle. Pushing her luck, Robin stretched a little further until she snatched the ball, causing her dress to flash up higher and expose that she really wasn't wearing any underwear. Well, she could be wearing a thong, but definitely not full-coverage panties.

Straightening back up, Robin pushed her hair out of her face, taking the time to see if Negan noticed. And he definitely noticed, she could tell by the tightness in his jaw, causing a tendon to stand out in relief on his neck. A little sheepish, she glanced to the side to see if anyone else noticed, but most of the room's occupants were milling around talking to each other. Impatient, Negan smacked the paddle in his leather gloved hand and Robin jumped in her skin. She passed the ball over to him, and Negan gave her a look that promised trouble. Robin shivered in her skin and then leaned back on the couch again, smoothing her dress down and crossing her ankles.

"Four serving one!"

Negan continued to the play the game with Simon, but it didn't seem like he was concentrating as much anymore. Now after particularly hard hits and backhands, Negan would glance at Robin quickly, gage her reaction. With every _THOK_ of the ball, Robin would squirm. She was aching for some relief, but she had been too shy to ask Negan to spank her with his hand let alone a ping-pong paddle. It wasn't like she was deliberately trying to act out or be bratty and disobedient for his attention. Unlike the other wives, she never had to stoop to that level to get his attention.

"Five serving fucking one!"

Everyone knew that she was his favorite, though, sometimes at her most insecure and anxiety-riddle moments, Robin wondered why. To her, the other wives were prettier and thinner, but Negan never seemed to mind. _"More cushion for the fucking pushin',"_ he had joked once when Robin had asked him in a roundabout way. When she had asked him more directly, he just took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles and her palms right over her life line. _"Robin, I love you. I mean it. You're a kind, intelligent, strong woman. I found you out there surviving and I saw that in you. And all I want is to take care of you now, baby. Let me do that for you, Robin."_

"One serving six!" Simon said.

Though Negan did have other wives, Robin didn't mind. None of them knew Negan like she knew Negan. He had told her about Lucille – Lucille's namesake – and didn't leave out anything: the affairs, the cancer, how he just left her to rot. Robin understood now why he had so many women.

"One serving seven."

Negan also told her about happier memories, too, like how he enjoyed coaching at the high school. In turn, Robin told him about her old life, too, how she'd been teaching at a high school. That made them laugh to think about, how if the world hadn't ended when it did, they might've met each other teaching if they transferred schools or something.

"One serving eight."

By now, Robin was really impatient. The game went to 21 points, and Robin almost wished that Negan wasn't such a good player. Well, not really. She just wished Simon would lose faster. But if Negan did lose, Robin didn't mind the idea of stroking his ego (and maybe something else) until he felt a little better. He may not be a sore loser, but she knew he'd be a little more reserved than usual.

"My serve!" Negan boomed, "Nine serving one!" Looking over at her, Negan smiled widely, and Robin blew him a kiss. Negan served the ball into the net. "Shit! My bad. Uh, nine serving fucking two!"

That gave Robin an idea. She wandered over closer to Negan's side of the table, careful not to get too close now. Robin wanted Negan to spank her, not smack her across the face. He could get a little too intense when he played. Still, just stepping closer, she could tell that Negan's attention was sliding away towards her. Trying to be quick, he looked over at her, but by the time he looked back, he leaped towards the ball and missed. "Fuck. Nine serving fucking three!"

Negan was playing almost furiously now, but Robin still caught him sneaking glances at her. She ruffled her hair, humming quietly to herself as she wondered what she could do to get his attention. Robin pretended to stretch, and then bent forward, messing with her shoe, though she didn't need to. If Negan were to look at her now, he'd see more than a few inches of cleavage. Of course, Negan couldn't resist looking and he missed the ball completely. "God damn it," he cursed, looking for the ball.

"I can get the ball for you, if you like, Negan," Robin coyly volunteered.

"Not fucking necessary," Negan shook the paddle at her, catching on to her game. "Go back to the couch and be good, Robin," he crooned to her softly, just so the two of them could hear what he said, "and cheer for me, baby. I'm losing."

"Nine for four isn't losing, Negan," Robin teased, but did as he asked. Negan stooped and retrieved the ball himself, and now it was Robin's turn to stare at his ass. He didn't fill out his jeans quite as nicely as Robin's ass would've, but she liked his rear all the same. When he stood up, he turned and caught her looking, and he smirked. Robin just winked and crossed her hands in front her demurely, pushing her breasts together with her arms. Negan winked back, and then went back to the game.

"My serve, nine serving fucking one. And trust me, Simon, you're not gonna get another fucking point!"

And Negan did start getting more points again. Robin politely cheering, clapping for him, and Negan would look at her like a kid in the candy shop every time, just beaming at her. As the game started drawing to a close, Negan started boasting. "Another point for me! Nineteen to four! Robin, why don't you come over here and give me a kiss for good luck?"

All too eager, Robin moved over to Negan's side, standing on her toes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. Negan let her kiss his cheek, but he wrapped his arm around her ample waist, holding her to him tightly. "Now give me a real kiss, Robin, honey." His hand slid down her hip over her ass, catching his fingers on the hemline and tugging. Robin turned his head to her, tilting his chin down, and kissed him fully until Negan ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him. When Negan pulled away with a chuckle, Robin whimpered in protest, and then she blushed once she remembered that Simon was waiting to play. Negan's fingers tried to creep under her dress – she could feel the cool leather on the back of her thigh – and Robin quickly scurried back to the couch for safety. Negan let her go and turned back to the game.

"Nineteen serving four!" Negan served the ball hard.

Simon hit the ball in the net.

Robin couldn't tell if he did that on purpose, but she couldn't put it past him, especially after he saw that kiss between Negan and her. Simon would be nice enough to deliberately through the game for his boss.

"Did I lose track, or is this game point?" Negan smiled like a shark. "Twenty serving four!"

She was sure that Simon moved to slow and let the ball whiz past him now. Robin reminded herself to tell Negan to thank Simon for that later.

"That's game! Fuck, yes, motherfuckers! Better luck next time, Simon. Or would you rather have a fucking rematch now?" Robin wanted to kick Negan in the shin for even suggesting that.

Luckily, she didn't have to. "No, thank you, Negan," Simon said calmly, placing his paddle on the table before hooking his thump through his beltloops and walking away. "I think I'm gonna go lick my wounds with some gelato instead." Simon jerked his head towards the door.

"Grab a hot piece of ass to go with that ice cream, too, Simon. You earned it." Negan clapped his hand on the man's shoulder as he left. Spinning around in a circle, Negan addressed the room out large now. Though, during the course of the game, the room had thinned out a little. "Anyone else? Anyone?" Negan didn't wait for there to be any volunteers, obviously putting on a show about it. "Okay then! Bunch of fucking wimps! Rec room is closed! Everybody out!"

Practically vibrating with nervous energy and pent-up sexual arousal now, Robin waited for everyone to hurry out the door. Neither she nor Negan made any move to go, sharing a heated look with each other. Once the last person left, Negan broke eye-contact and moved to the door. He shut it firmly and then spun on his heel to face Robin. She hadn't moved from where she stood, staring at him hopefully, gnawing on her abused bottom lip.

With a small chuckle, Negan smacked the paddle on his hand lightly. "Oh, Robin." He shook his head at her. "You've been keeping me on my fucking toes tonight, honey."

Feigning innocence, Robin giggled, "I don't know what you mean, Negan."

Again, Negan shook his head and huffed out a laugh. He smacked the paddle on his hand even harder. "Robin," he began, "be honest with me. Did you work yourself up before you came to the rec room?"

Blinking, Robin asked, "What?" Now the innocence was no longer feigned.

"Did you touch yourself before this?"

"No, Negan."

"No shit?" Negan walked back over to the ping-pong table again and crooked his finger at Robin. Obediently, she walked over until she was standing in between him and the ping-pong table, facing towards him expectantly. Using the paddle, Negan gently pushed up Robin's dress until it was over her navel. Now he could definitely see that she wasn't wearing any panties. "You are just glistening for me, Robin. I wonder what got you so damn wet." He let the dress fall back down again, and the cool air ghosted over Robin's skin, making her shiver as it caressed the damp part of her thighs.

"Was is the thought of the surprise I had planned for you later, Robin? The fantasy of me pounding into you until the whole fucking Sanctuary knows what we're doing?" Absentmindedly, Negan flipped the paddle around in his hand, and Robin's eye tracked the movement excitedly. "Or maybe as you were watching me play, you thought about fucking ride me in front of everyone right on top of this damn ping-pong table?"

Looking up at him with wide eyes, Robin didn't know what to say. Negan rocked back on his heels, and saved her from having to speak. "Of course, after that good luck kiss, I could tell that you weren't into being watching. So, I gotta know, Robin. What do you fucking want from me, darling?"

Walking her fingers up Negan's chest, Robin avoided his eyes, her shyness returning. "You want me to say it?"

"I want you to fucking beg for it."

Now Robin knew that Negan knew what she wanted. She took a deep breath for courage and then looked up into his heavy gaze, dark with lust. "I want you to bend me over this table and spank me with the paddle, Negan, sir."

Negan grunted in satisfaction. "Fucking strip for me, Robin."

"Yes, sir." Reaching behind her, Robin pulled down her zipper and shimmied out of her curve-hugging dress. All she was wearing now was her flats and her bra. She kicked the flats off and unhooked her bra. It was the strapless kind of bra, that pushed her up until she was nearly spilling out of the cups and her dress. Now without any of that, Robin tossed it all on the back of the couch.

"Good girl, Robin." Negan's hazel eyes roved over her figure hungrily, lingering on her breasts with her nipples pebbled in the air. He licked his lips, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Negan twirled his finger in the air, tapping the paddle on his leg. "Now spin around and lay across the table. Hands flat, okay, baby?"

"Yes, sir." She did as she was told, pressing her cheek to the cool table top. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Robin dared to wiggle her hips at him, tempting him and encouraging him to hurry up. Her legs spread on their own accord, revealing her slick center, pulsing and throbbing in need for him.

"Oh, not yet, Robin. You gotta be a patient. We've got all fucking night." Negan set the paddle on the table beside her and ran both of his gloved hands over the globes of her ass. Her pale skin contrasted with the black leather nicely, but he had to wonder what it would look like if he added some red to the mix. "Now, how many times did you make me mess up, Robin?"

"Four."

"That's right, honey. Four." He spread her cheeks, pushing her ass up, taking his feel at looking at her most intimate area. She was pulsing out so much arousal that he could smell it. "Now, four spanks don't seem like justifiable punishment."

"But I'm not a bad girl, sir," Robin said.

"You're right, Robin," Negan agreed, "you're not a bad girl. So, we're going to pretend that the paddling you're about to get is punishment enough for you. But I do want you to do something for me."

"Anything, sir," Robin arched into his touch, shoving her rear backwards into his hand. The leather was cool and an odd texture, but she knew that her skin would be heating up soon enough.

"I want you to come four times for me – actually, you fucking know what? Let's make it an uneven fucking five. I'm adding on one for that little peepshow you gave me earlier, you understand? You were trying to flash me in front of everyone, Robin. What if some numb nut walked through the door as saw your perfect ass? I'd have to gauge his fucking eyes out for that."

"Yes, sir, I understand." Robin thought it was a fair trade off. She could come five times easily.

"Alright, honey." Negan removed his hands and slowly tugged off his gloves, tossing them on the table top near her head. "You know what to say if it becomes too much for you." He picked up the paddle again, turning it over in hand and smacking it against his bare palm experimentally.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl, Robin," Negan said fondly, stroking his bare hand over her rear with affection. His palm was slightly rough against her skin and so warm. Robin quivered with excitement. He pulled his hand away, and Robin waited for the first blow to land. She exhaled, trying to remain loose. Tensing up would only make it worse. Then the paddle came down with a _THWACK!_ and Robin jumped at the contact, her skin instantly blooming red.

"Count for me, Robin."

"One."

Negan spanked her again, this time a little to the left of where the first hit was. Robin cried out softly, "Two!"

This time Negan spanked her in a back hand fully on her right cheek. "Three!" Robin moaned and turned her face into the table thought. Where she was so cool before she now was uncomfortably hot.

"Four!" Robin counted, and she felt like the blush she had on her face and chest had transferred completely to her bottom.

"Five!" It hurt so good, stinging and she was sure that her ass was the color of the paddle now. She'd probably get redder.

"Six!" The pain was at a near constant sting, and Negan wasn't spacing out the time between spanks anymore, though, he was concentrating on alternating between her two cheeks.

"Seven!" Warmth now pulled her gut, and Robin felt close. She was going to come already without Negan even having to touch her directly.

"Eight!" Her needy nipples rubbed against the table top as she jolted against it with every blow, and her thighs were digging almost painfully into the edge of the table with how hard she was pressed against it.

"Nine!" Her pussy was spread open, dripping with wetness and aching nearly as much as her bottom was now. She was sure that if her ass was red, then her pussy would be blushing pink, as puffy as her chewed up bottom lip in its arousal. The cool air with every swing of the paddle did little to relieve her.

"Ten!" Robin cried out louder than all the other times, tears spilling over her cheeks. Pussy spasming around nothing, she actually came. "Oh, oh God!" She hid her face in her arms to wipe the tears away as she rode out her orgasm. Being held on edge for too long just waiting for Negan to do this, to touch her – something – made this orgasm too powerful. When it was over, she sunk into the table top, wanting to melt into it, but she also wanted more.

"Damn, Robin. Good girl. That's one orgasm." Negan ran his hand over her reddened cheeks, his touch soothing the pain and making Robin wince, too. "I should fucking spank you more often." He pulled his hand away, and dropped the paddle on the table with a loud clatter. "I'm gonna fuck you now, Robin. You hear me, honey?"

Lifting herself up until she was shakily propped on her elbows, Robin turned around to look at Negan as he pulled himself free from his pants. "Yes, sir," she huffed, out of breath.

"Good girl," Negan said and reached up to wipe away the last remnants of her tears. He stroked himself in hand and kicked her legs even further apart to make room for him as he stepped up against her. Still fully dressed, the rough fabric of his pants was an odd and nearly overwhelming texture on her over sensitized skin. Robin threw herself further on the table in response, the move instinctive, but Negan grabbed her hip to hold her steady. The head of his cock tapped against her ass, flicking droplets of clear precome on her. Then he moved himself down to her entrance and slid home with a single, powerful thrust.

Immediately, Robin threw back her head with a loud moan as the feeling of his thick length inside her, filling her, stretching her so that her walls burned just as much as her ass did. She could feel his cock pulse, just as needy as her pussy pulsed around him, too, walls fluttering as she adjusted to his size. Negan only gave her a few seconds to adjust before he was pulling out nearly all the way until just the head of his cock was in her, and then he drove back in again, the thrust just as hard and powerful as before.

"Fuck, yeah, Robin. You're so fucking wet. Beautiful, goddamn, this fucking blush on your ass. You make red looking beautiful, sweetheart." Negan panted, because he could never hold his tongue. "Shit, your pussy was made for me, Robin, and if it wasn't fucking made for me, then I'm going to make it for me."

"Oh, Negan, Negan, oh my God. Negan," Robin began her delirious litany as he set a strict rhythm, pounding in the impression of his cock into her pussy.

His bony hips smacked against her rear every time, causing phantom pain of her spankings to spark, building up that warmth in the pit of her stomach, tightening the coil there, too. Negan shifted, and when he drove in this time, he went from brushing against her sweet spot to hitting it bluntly.

Her cries increased in volume, pitch, and frequency, but she also lost all ability to form words. Robin's hands scrabbled all over the tabletop, looking for purchase but she had nothing to grab onto. Eventually, she found Negan's black gloves and squeezed them in her fists, digging her fingernails into the leather. It would have to be enough to ground her for now.

Negan hand one hand on the small of her back, resting just above her reddened rear. The other hand was buried in her hair, holding her up off the table so her cries wouldn't be muffled. He wanted to hear her moans echo off the walls, and he gently tugged at her hair, too, riding her hard.

Robin wobbled, but used the support to her advantage, arching her back until her engorged clit started rubbing against the table. The effect was like striking a match to light it and Robin came would warning, her pussy seizing around Negan's cock in a tight vice.

But Negan didn't let up. He fucked her through it, gritting his teeth and refusing to come. It prolonged her orgasm and heightened the pleasure. She wasn't too over-sensitized yet, though her ass did sting, and Negan kept doing. He slid his hands down her back roughly, blunt nails scratching down her spine and leaving welts, until he grabbed her hips, snapping into her in short jabs that made her breathless.

"Fuck, Robin, honey, you feel so good. You think you got another orgasm ready for me yet?" He reached down and swatted her ass, not particularly hard at all. Still, her ass was still so sensitive that it immediately heightened the pleasure for Robin and she jerked up on her elbows, squeaking and squealing as he continued to spank her with his palms. Now he was riding her in earnest. "Oh yeah, Robin, let me hear you fucking scream for me. Scream my name, baby. Come on, do it. I want every fucking one to hear you. I want every fucking one to know that you're mine. I want every fucking one to know exactly what the fuck we're doing hear on this fucking ping-pong table."

The combination of Negan's light spanks intermittently littered over her ass and his foul language pushed Robin over the edge again and she practically sobbed as she clenched around him. "Negan, Negan, Negan, Negan, Negan!" All she could say was him name, she didn't know any other word or any other feeling as he surrounded her and devours her and invaded every part of her. She felt her pussy mold to shape around his dick. She felt the imprint of his hand on her ass. She felt the bruises form on her hips. She felt her hair follicles scream their tenderness. Negan doesn't just fuck, he consumes like fire until all that's left is memories on him.

And Robin knew that his come would be dripping out of her pussy tonight, intermingled with her own juices. Or maybe he would come down her throat instead, and she swallow him down until his knees would buckle. Or maybe he would rather come on her tits and suck off his come for himself, sharing it with her like a treat as he'd offer a taste of her own nipple.

Just the thought of it alone had Robin close to coming again, and Negan hadn't slowed down in his intensity or pace as he continued to fuck her into the ping-pong table. All Robin could hope for was that it wouldn't collapse underneath him, because Negan would surely be heartbroken with its loss. She'd love to make him feel better, but still, she'd miss the ping-pong table, too, especially since they'd just christened it together. They were making new memories here. Now Negan would never want to lose any of his ping-pong tournaments now.

Negan's hands roamed again, and he reached in front her to grab her breasts and squeeze them hard. He pulled her against him until her back was near flush up against his front, his cotton shirt rubbing against her, too soft to cause a carpet burn thankfully. Negan played with her nipples, plucking and pulling and twisting, knowing exactly what gets Robin off quicker than anything. "Come on, Robin, come for me again. Let's make it fucking four."

What other choice did Robin have but to come. "Negan!" And she did magnificently, loudly until her own ears were ringing from her cries. "Oh, Negan, oh!" She felt a little lightheaded. Dropping Negan's gloves, Robin reached up to cup her hands over Negan's, refusing to let him stop playing with her nipples so she could ride her high a little longer.

Negan bent forward, watching the ripple of her red ass like a tidal wave since he couldn't watch her face contort in ecstasy instead. His stamina failed him as his hips began to stutter and he wouldn't be able to pull out in time. He stilled inside her, and Robin milked him for all he was worth as he spilled himself with in her, coating her walls in come. "Robin, oh, Robin, sweetheart," Negan groaned, "Fuck, honey, you feel so good."

They collapsed together on the table top, which shuddered underneath them, but thankfully didn't collapse under their combined weight. Together they caught their breath, Negan pressing sloppy kisses to Robin's shoulders. The both of them were covered in sweat, and Negan slipped out, causing his come to drip out with her with an obscene wet gush. Robin huffed, watching her breath moisten the table top because if she tried to look out into the room it would spin before her eyes. Negan cleared his throat, pressing one last kiss to the nape of her neck, and then he pushed himself off of her. Greedily, Robin sucked in more air, now able to breath deeper without the weight of him on top of her.

"Alright, Robin," Negan said, voice husky. Robin shivered, knowing that there was a hidden promise lurking in that tone somewhere. "We agreed on five orgasms from you, so that's what we're gonna do."

"Yes, sir," Robin's voice came out weakly. She wondered if he was going to finger her to completion, or eat her out until she was clean again from his come. Hell, at this point he could just continue playing with her breasts and she'd come just from that. Robin has before with him. Somehow, Negan always knew exactly how to push her to her limits. That or Robin was just that easy to get off, but Robin liked to imagine it was just because he was so damn talented instead.

"You trust me, Robin?" Negan asked her, voice low and steady, soothing and calming.

Without hesitation, Robin answered, "Yes, Negan. I do."

"Good." Suddenly, the flat of the rubber ping-pong paddle was pressed against her rear again, just applying enough pressure to agitate the redness further. Robin must've been too distracted to hear him pick the paddle up again. "We're gonna try something, Robin, and if you don't like it, I'll stop. Alright, honey?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl." Negan decreased the pressure of the paddle until it was just resting against her bottom. If Robin had the energy, she would've squirmed in anticipation. But Negan didn't keep her waiting for long, because he just brushed the paddle over her skin, the touch as light as a sweet kiss.

Robin was so relaxed against the table – practically boneless – she nearly jumped to the ceiling when Negan lightly smacked the paddle over her exposed pussy, catching it right on her exposed clit, peeking out from under its swollen hood. When Negan pulled it away, he watched a spindly thread of wetness bead between Robin's pussy and the paddle. It made his lips quirk into a wolfish grin.

Robin gasped and then pressed her lips together, whining pitifully. Negan did it again and Robin jolted again, energy flooding back into her. The coil in her stomach tightened, heat like molten lava bubbling inside of her. She was going to come again, she could hardly believe it. He smacked the paddle against her one more time, but it wasn't enough to put her over the edge. Instead she teetered, desperate for just that one push.

And then something was pushing into her pussy. It felt strange, nothing like Negan's fingers or his dick. It was too hard, but her over-abundance of slickness let it slide in with minimal difficulty. Then Negan started to fuck her with it, and Robin didn't care was it was as she started clenching her inner walls around it, reaching for her climax.

"I want you to come, Robin, fucking come for me now," Negan ordered and at the sound of his voice Robin immediately came around the foreign object, squeezing it so tight inside her. Tears sprung to her eyes again for the second time tonight, and she let them fall in earnest as she fell against the table top again, too tired to even lift her hand and wipe the tears away herself.

"Good girl, Robin," Negan murmured, "That was beautiful. You're fucking beautiful." He tossed the ping-pong paddle on the table, and when Robin looked at it she noticed the handle was slick with white come clinging to it. Now she knew what just fucked her, and she blushed furiously.

"You're not going to leave the paddle here, are you, Negan?"

"Why would you rather we keep it for the memories or because you prefer fucking the paddle over me?" Negan teased her. He began to run his hands up and down her back, over her rear, down her legs, rubbing her down so that she could relax and be soothed again. The touch gratified Robin, and she was barely able to keep herself form purring like a cat.

"Of course, Negan," Robin said sleepily, voice laced with amusement. "I just think that it be weird to live it here. Besides, you know I love you the most, Negan."

"Mhm," Negan hummed, "Don't I fucking know it, sweetheart." He continued to rub her down in silence for a while, and then he pulled his hands away when the redness of her ass refused to fade anymore. Her stickiness was starting to dry, and they'd have to go back to Negan's room to get cleaned up in full. Tucking himself away, Negan added, "We should keep the fucking paddle, Robin, as a memento. And take it out on rainy days for trips down fucking memory lane."

Pushing herself off the table, Robin waited until she trusted her legs not to give out before she limped over to the couch to collect her clothes. "That sounds like an excellent idea, Negan." She tossed a cheeky grin at him over her shoulder as she pulled her dress on over her head, neglecting the bra and the shoes. The rec room was close enough to Negan's quarters that she doubted anyone would be able to see her like this.

As Negan watched her get dressed, he leaned his hip against the table top, grinning to himself. "Oh, shit," Negan snapped his fingers in remembrance, "I forgot to give you your fucking present, Robin."

"Oh." Robin fluffed out her hair, tempting to tame it down. She clenched her thighs together to keep from dripping all over the floor, too. Come stains would be a bitch to get out of this black dress, though, the satin fabric was soothing on her tender ass. "I thought this was my present, Negan. Besides, you don't have to get me anything. I have everything I could ever want with you."

"I told you before, Robin, honey. I want to fucking take care of you." Negan walked up to her and took her hands in his again. He gave her a gentle smile and then kissed her forehead softly. Robin's eyes closed at the gentle touch, basking in his attention. When he pulled away, Negan reached into his inner black leather jacket pocket and pulled out a string of pearls.

She gasped, hands clasping over her mouth in shock, eyes going wide. For the third time tonight, tears sprang to her eyes again, soft tears this time. She'd never had anything so extravagant in her life as real pearls. "Negan, are those real pearls? Where did you find a real pearl necklace?"

"Oh, out on a run, of course." Negan rolled his eyes, shifting from foot to foot in a bashful kind of way. "Consider it an anniversary present."

Even before the end of the world, Robin had always been terrible with dates. Still, she knew that it couldn't have been a year yet, had it? "How do you know what our anniversary is? Did Simon the secretary write that down for you?" She giggled.

"Nah, I just…It's been six months since you've agreed to be my wife."

"I still don't know how you can keep track of the days."

"The days weren't worth tracking until I met you, Robin."

Robin shook her head at him and then dragged him down for a heady thank-you kiss. When she pulled away, she rubbed the tip of her nose against his affectionately, and then released him so he could stand up straight again. Batting her eyelashes at him, Robin asked, "So are you gonna put that pearl necklace on me, Negan?"

"Oh, uh, this isn't a necklace," he smirked looking all too much like the devil.

"No? Well, what is it then? It's too long to be a bracelet, I think."

Twirling the string around his finger casually, Negan paused and spread it out showing its true shape. It was like a T, circular and then connecting with a loos line in the middle. "It's a pearl thong actually." Now Negan sounded only a tad embarrassed, "I swear I didn't fucking pull it off a stripper's corpse or anything, but I couldn't find any necklaces or rings or any of that shit. The jewelry stores are picked over at the end of the world from looters, I fucking imagine. Besides, I know you don't wear that much flashy fucking gaudy things. So, this can just be something between you and me, Robin."

Blushing furiously, Robin couldn't imagine how to wear that, but she could tell that even for its sexual nature, Negan was trying to be genuinely sweet about it, too. That's just how Negan is, where every love confession has to be as crass as his colorful language. "So that's why you told me not to wear panties."

Negan laughed. "Yeah…" He dangled it before her. "You still want me to help you put it fucking on, Robin, honey?"

She agreed. Robin put her hand on his shoulders, using him to keep steady as he hitched up her dress and pulled the pearl thong gently up her legs until it settled over her hips. It cut between her tender labia lips, a cool palm to the puffiness, and when she shifted her legs she could feel the smooth albeit ripple texture of the pearls rub up against her clit as if it were another pearl to the collection.

By the time she and Negan had walked up the two flights of stairs back to his room, Robin was on the cusp on her sixth orgasm for the night. And Negan only laughed, tossing her on the bed and hiking up her dress so that he could lick her clean until completion. The pearl thong stayed on, and the ping-pong paddle joined the drawer that held the lube and vibrators, saved for another adventurous day.

Nothing like punishment to bring out Robin's best behavior.


End file.
